Cordelia's Snarky & Gets  A Panties Down Paddling
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Cordelia now 18, learns at the end of Miss Calender's wooden paddle for her role in the Frat Boy Party w underage liquor drinking.Buffy asked if she wants to continue Cordelia's Paddling.Should she spank her too?Don't Like don't read.


Cordelia, Not So Fast Dress up Panties down for My Paddle.

(Disclaimer) This is a parody and loosely based the TV show Cordelia the Vampire Slayer. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters, which are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studios. I make no money from the writing or posting of this story.

I always appreciate comments and it fuels my desire to write more. Will Buffy use the proffered paddle to further Cordelia's education?

Story ideas along with reasons seen on the show for hard spankings are encouraged. Writing F/f spankings is a change for me and has different dynamics and it is a new challenge. Thanks CordyFan and AppleMysteries along with others and Pm's desiring Cordelia get her just desserts. The Buffy and Codelia stories have 14,000 hits from readers like you. Since it had been since 2009 I have written BTVS I chose to write a new story, which can be read as a stand alone and has potential for more snooty cheerleader punishments in future chapters.

Warning: This is a severe F/f Spanking given to 18 year old and should be read only by those not offended by a hard disciplinary spanking.

"You know, making unwise choices and endangering those I care about."

Buffy broke into fresh sobs as the reality of what her behavior done to her friends overwhelmed her.

Miss Calender envelops Buffy in her soft arms patting her well paddle spanked bottom and comforting the young slayer with so much on her shoulders.

Jenny Calender speaks softly barely heard over Buffy's sniffling.

"I have fallen in love with your book loving, computer wary 19th Century quirky librarian!"

Cordelia is distracted from the throb radiating out of her bright red bottom.

It is replaced with a new understanding of what it is like to be the watchers girlfriend living with the angst, worry and uncertainty the Hell Mouth renders to all who know its evil and danger.

Buffy and Miss Calender clenched either tightly her spanking ended and the Slayer promising to make better choices in the future.

Miss Calender decides to soothe the well chastened Cordelia promising to talk to Giles about letting Cordelia be a normal teenage girl more often.

Miss Calender's eyes widened as she had an epiphany.

"Perhaps Cordelia could benefit from the same type of paddling you just experienced."

Her rationale for punishing Buffy was based on her lying to Giles and endangering him needlessly to rescue the teen girls.

Buffy appreciative and moving towards the corner, her red and pink floral gown still up with her panties still down around her ankles taking baby steps feeling her glowing red bottom, which was on display glowing like a red beacon.

Holding her 18th Century Antebellum red and pink floral dress with ruffles gown up above her waist looks back over her shoulder and says:

"Miss Calender I know you paddled me for my own good and I deserved it, but I want to also express my gratitude that you are going to talk with Giles about giving me some girl time",

Buffy gave Miss Calender the best smile she could muster considering the inflamed state of her bottom.

Buffy whimpered and nodded her shiny, long brown haired head in understanding with a slight wry smile at the thought of her snooty cheerleader classmate bent over with her panties down experiencing Miss Calender's cherry wood paddle across her own bottom.

Buffy pondered the situation before deciding whether or not to voice her real opinion.

Buffy had just had her ass blistered with that fat freaking; stinging wooden paddle Miss Calender had gotten from Xander.

This was the same cherry wood paddle Xander was paddled with at the frat party while she the snarky, Cordelia had naughtily drunk alcohol and they had both wound up chained up down in the basement as sacrifices for Reptile Man. Cordelia thought to herself. Besides it had been her Damn idea!

Buffy responded to Miss Calender,

"Yes ma'am I know it did me a world of good and should do the same for Cordelia".

Cordelia backs up a step not believing what Buffy and Miss Calender were cooking up!

"Not so fast, Cordelia. I have Issues with you as well as Buffy punished include lying, underage liquor drinking and endangering my Giles and his cohorts." Miss Calender spoke in an authoritative voice.

Jenny Calander noticed the show me, bratty brown haired teenager with the pert bottom shape of her panties visible showing through her tight, light blue print dress.

"But, Miss Calender I just invited Buffy, I didn't know the Fraternity Boys planned to serve us up to Reptile Man for their prosperity." Cordelia said trying to convince her teacher not to put her bottom in the same state she saw Buffy's in now.

Buffy had been ordered to the corner where she had been told to raise her little black dress up high and display her paddle spanked, swollen cherry red, blood blistered and blotchy purple bruised bottom.

Even with Cordelia able to see her paddle spanked bottom, she dare not rub her butt, or pull up her panties without permission from her caring disciplinarian computer teacher.

Miss Calender nodded at Cordelia

"You're welcome Cordelia, however there still is the matter of you attending a Fraternity Party, Drinking liquor underage, Mr. Giles and your classmate's lives being endangered as they rescued you and Buffy".

The bratty brown haired teen, which surprised the in shape pert bottomed Cordelia.

Cordelia walks over and places herself over Miss Calender's lap determined to take the rest of her spanking in a more dignified manner more becoming of The Vampire Slayer.

Miss Calender pulled down Cordelia's white silk antique panties noting there tightness across her butt cheeks delineating her panties.

Cordelia felt a nail scratch creep down her sensitive ass crack.

"Aaagh", Cordelia gasped as she felt the waistband of white silk panties pulled down with authority revealing her snowy white bottom.

Next positioning Cordelia, spreading her legs a little, adjusting her pert butt cheeks into position, so that the wooden paddle would visit new un-spanked skin along her bottom inner crack.

**"Whack"**

The first whack of the wooden paddle dug into her never spanked very sensitive inner butt crack flesh.

This paddle spank caused Cordelia to contort her face; she bit her lower lip to take it in silence.

Cordelia realizing the worst was to come told Miss Calender, angrily

"You have no right; This is not fair Miss Calender!"

"I don't have to do anything you want…you…you, Bitch"

Cordelia pouting looking back over her shoulder at Miss Calender.

Cordelia's rants fading away and being replaced with a calmer acceptance now as the last part of her punishment continued.

Miss Calender to Cordelia:

"Evidently the few swats of the paddle you have received have not made enough of an impression". "Calling me a bitch".

Cordelia caught herself before uttering another profanity and denouncement of Miss Calender.

Miss Calender more perturbed speaks to Cordelia:

"I'm taking the right Cordelia, because I am fed up with your attitude young lady."

Cordelia tried to buck off Miss Calender's lap, but she is held firmly.

"You've earned a good bare bottom paddling and that is exactly what you are going to get, so stand up now Cordelia."

Miss Calender put the over the lap style wood paddle down on the sofa.

Cordelia using both hands pushes herself up onto her feet.

She immediately rubbed her red stinging hiney seat, stomping her feet up and down on the floor.

Cordelia now realized she was not invincible to Miss Calender's hard spanking, not to mention her dastardly burning wooden paddle.

Miss Calender with just a hint of a tight lipped smile denoting justice tells Cordelia,

"You're going to remember this night young lady!"

Cordelia's eyes popped out and her butt cheeks tensed as she saw the long, cherry wood paddle Miss Calender now had in her hands.

"Xander brought me this wooden paddle; he says he was paddled with while trying to check on you at the Fraternity Party." Miss Calender said.

As the computer teacher waved the corporal punishment instrument within Cordelia's view, The head cheerleader saw this was a formidable weapon.

It was long, wide thick wooden paddle and she dreaded its diabolical sting.

Miss Calender points with the back of the length of the wooden paddle and told Cordelia.

"Enough chatter, Bend over the back of the sofa"

Cordelia feeling sorry for herself shed new tears as her fate hit her straight in the face.

She bent over and gripped the sofa cushions in front of her for dear life

"Cordelia your butt is gonna pay dearly for your lack of consideration and unwise choices."

Cordelia wished she had not attended that damn college frat party.

"Shall we begin your well deserved long overdue paddling?"

"This is what happens to young ladies who…

SPLAT!

Cordelia would certainly have more redness to consider after she finished paddling her.

Her eighteen butt flattened, rebounded, wiggled and quivered as Miss Calender applied the school style paddle—turning from white to pink to red. And she wasn't going to stop until she'd raised little white blisters that soon turned raw, sore and into pesky red blisters making her unable to sit down easily for the next few days.

"AAAAAAAOWW! AAAAAAAOOOOO! OOOOOHHHH!" Cordelia wails

"They get spanked", Cordelia whimpered.

"Oh please Miss Calender, please no more!"

"I am burning up back there"

Cordelia whimpered looking back and puffing out her bottom lip.

"You don't realize how much a bare bottom paddling hurts a teen girl's bottom."

"Back Where Missy?" Miss Calender asked Cordelia

**SPLATT!**

Cordelia cried out in real pain.

"Tell me Cordelia what you call that area, where you're feeling hot and stingy right now, You know that part you sway and swing to get men all hot and bothered young lady."

"You bitch I hope you are on fire endangering my Giles to rescue your sorry ass!"

"OOOOHHHH! OHHHUHHH! OWWW! OOOOOO HOOO BOOOOOO HOOOO!"

"My-my-my-My Bottom!"My butt-oh, it hurts so much!" wails Cordelia

It was damn obvious Miss Calender's emotions were being put into each swing of the wooden paddle as it drilled once again into Cordelia's now cherry red ass.

***WHACK***

"Owe Please No Mo-oh-or-ee-chhh",

Cordelia yelps as her behind is now at molten lava heat level.

Miss Calender noted the…..and looked down at the undulating shiny  
>tomato red bottom now.<p>

Miss Calender told a sniffling Cordelia,

You unnecessarily endangered Giles by having Buffy lie to this man who trusts every word you say."

W-W-WOO-CRACK

Miss Calender continues lecturing and paddling an impressionable Cordelia.

S-S-PP-L-AAT

and her friends live as she chose to attend a college frat party she would now continue.

The bratty girl being spanked hard with the wooden felt every skin burning swat deep in the inner flesh of her bottom.

Cordelia was vulnerable and blows that normally would not turn her skin pink

Truly reduced to incoherent sobbing before Miss Calender was finished with her bad Slayer ass!

"Remember this, Cordelia; you're not going to sit down comfortably for a week. Miss Calender continued

P-L-AA-PP

Paddling her just even a little harder still with the long wooden school paddle.

"Once again for the trouble you caused Buffy with feeling,"

Cordelia looked back at Miss Calender with all of the horror surrounding the punishment scene in her angelic face and watches as her punisher raised the paddle higher behind her shoulder and swung down pivoting her hips and flicking her wrist adding power behind her swing.

Cordelia hears a new sound, "S-S—W-W-OOSH right before the wooden paddle impact.

Cordelia's swollen red and purple bottom igniting a more searing inferno deep down in her bottom cheeks.

*WH-AA-PP*,

Cordelia threw her long brown haired head back and howled in new pain.

The unhappy 18 y/o was forced to deal with her swelling varnished red, which matched the long cherry wood paddle Jenny Calender was swatting her ass with igniting a deep[ inferno down in the skin her bottom cheeks.

C-C-R-AA-CK,"Y-Y-Y-EE-EE-CHUH", "OW-WEE Ma'am, that really hurts there" Cordelia yelled and said, "I did go the college party, but it was the boys who doped my drink!"

Miss Calender to Cordelia,"So you drank liquor?"

Miss Calender continues her query:

"Young Lady you were drinking underage and you dragged Buffy there as well."

Cordelia answers,

"Well I turned it down at first, but yes I later did have a mixed drink with liquor, alcohol in it."

Now pleading with Miss Calender,

"I am truly sorry and have learned my lesson."

"Please no more spanking with that wooden paddle"

Miss Calender to Cordelia with new vigor to assure Cordelia would never partake in alcohol while she is underage.

Miss Calender one last time raised the wide long wooden fraternity paddle higher this time all the way behind her shoulder and in tennis like motion swung the shiny cherry wood paddle down pivoting her hips and snapping her wrist to add real power behind her swing.

"S-S—W-W-OOSH", a mere tenth of a second before impact with Cordelia's swollen red bottom.

CRACK!

The force of this last paddle swat was excruciating and its pain unmanageable.

Cordelia to her humiliating horror let out a short, sharp fart. "F-F-R-AA-PP"

Buffy could not be help, but to be amused by Cordelia's farting during her spanking with the long, cherry wood stained paddle. Cordy could be so pretentious like her shit didn't stink, though her farts sure did as she could now attest too.

Cordelia slumped over the back of couch and no sound came out of the cheerleader's mouth as she tried to deal with this new throbbing deep in her cheek meat that had landed with a thud flush across the middle of both bottom cheeks leaving two darker visible red bulls eye marks outlined with red blisters.

Cordelia's bottom now a blotchy bright red with purple tinged bruises especially across her sit spot where this paddling would be remembered when the self processed, eighteen year old teenage girl sat down.

"You may get up Cordelia your paddling is over and you too just as Buffy before you have paid for your poor choices and bad girl behavior."

Sniffling Cordelia continues fresh tears adorning her red teary face to Miss Calender

"It is so hard being the head cheerleader, all the cliques of the popular crowd".

Tear stricken Cordelia continues, "I just want to fit in, be a normal girl!"

Cordelia, her swollen, throbbing, glowing red bottom remained on display. A glowing testament to the effectiveness of Miss Calender's spanking with her long bladed wooden paddle graded while the teacher graded some papers. The pretty teen's bottom really burned and hurt, but she did not dare rub her bottom.

Cordelia was told to pull her panties up, which she did with a small whimper of pain as she pulled up her panties over red hot sore bottom cheeks.

Cordelia with tears dripping down her chin grateful her paddling was over, but was it?

Miss Calender had just unexpectantly asked Buffy if she wanted to paddle Cordelia.

Buffy heard the words that Cordelia had uttered and they had rattled in her head as she contemplated the offer Miss Calender had just proposed. Her proposal was to allow the slayer to further punish Cordelia for encouraging her to lie to Giles and luring her to the Frat Boy Party, where they had both been drinking, were drugged and had to be rescued.

It seemed reasonable to Buffy considering Cordelia's snarky attitude and her accompanying, still smarting very sore red and purple paddle spanked bottom.

Miss Calender hands the long, cherry wooden paddle to Buffy and she hefts its weight in her hand.

"Oh come on Buffy, you can't be serious after the paddle walloping I have already taken!" Cordelia said, actually managing a sneer in her voice despite her throbbing bottom.

"I don't know Cordelia, you did say I may be the slayer, but when it comes to men you were the slayer.

"Well yeah I did say that, but…"

"But what, Cordy you've been trying to make time with my Angel and now you drug me to your Frat Boy Party!" Buffy said appearing exasperated with Cordelia.

Miss Calender allowed Buffy turned and felt the abrasion of her petticoat on her still heated, still fiercely stinging bare butt cheeks.

After the rather thorough lesson on proper behavior befitting a high school senior teenage girl and Slayer.

Cordelia had chosen to forego under-panties this evening. Who would know, she'd decided, that beneath the expensive light blue dress she was very improperly dressed?

End of Part One:

Will Buffy use the proffered paddle to further Cordelia's education?

I always appreciate comments and it fuels my desire to write more. Story ideas along with reasons seen on the show for hard spankings are encouraged. Writing F/f spankings is a change for me and has different dynamics and it is a new challenge.


End file.
